The present invention relates generally to a system for power management of devices with limited available power.
Battery powered televisions and mobile devices are commonly used device for receiving and/or displaying video content. The audio-video content is typically in the form of an encoded communication over a broadcast channel, such as over the air, a cable connection, or other data connection. In some cases, the audio-video content is stored locally with the device. The video content is displayed on the display and the audio content is provided through associated speakers. Unfortunately, the presentation of the audio-video content to the viewer has a limited duration due to the power capabilities of the associated battery.
What is desired is a device capable of displaying audio-video content with effective power management.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.